


Unwanted Allies

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mercs and a mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Allies

Sure, Slade had rescued Deadshot before, back in his own Checkmate days.

Didn't mean he liked working with Lawton in the least. They both knew they had reputations to uphold, and were often at odds for contracts.

But going up against Grodd at last? Through half the Gorilla army? Slade was just as glad it suited Deadshot to go in after Cheshire's brat for Catman. He could even cope with having that odd ball along.

The other merc was at least a half-way decent shot. And Lawton's penchant for making a big splash gave Slade plenty of cover to maneuver.


End file.
